Sorry We're Closed Today
A loud stomping sound is heard, before a monstrous Godzilla-esque monster called Plantasaurus (really Larry playing pretend) shows up, loudly proclaiming that all are doomed. However, Larry is suddenly met with Laura, telling her that he's just playing and that he's not the real Plantasaurus. When Laura tells Larry that there's no such thing as Plantasaurus, Larry tells her, "Tell that to my DVD collection", before Laura tells him that he's so silly before leaving after that. Larry then resumes pretending to be Plantasaurus saying that "no one can stop me!" However, he suddenly hears a voice say, "Oh, really?", before he turns around to see a helmeted Ultraman-esque hero called Ultra-Veggie (really Bob also playing pretend). Plantasaurus and Ultra-Veggie then charge towards each other (in an anime fight sequence reminiscent of Dragon Ball Z), before they start fighting against each other. After this little fight scene, Bob says that they are expertly choreographed, with Larry adding that that is good teamwork, before the two then high-five each other afterwards (despite not having any hands). The two then resume playing, before Bob looks over in time to notice Jimmy and Jerry heading in their direction. Larry tries getting Bob to play with him more, but Bob tells him that Jimmy and Jerry are coming, which Larry is not happy about, asking, "Remember what happened yesterday?" In a Flashback, Larry and Jerry have gotten into an argument about who gets to be Plantasaurus, with Jimmy suggesting that Larry be 'Son of Plantasaurus'. Larry rebuffs this, saying, "Son of Plantasaurus is a cheap knockoff of the real thing that no one ever wants to be!" When Jimmy tells Larry, "You should still be Son of Plantasaurus", Larry is shocked to hear this before he leaves after that, leaving Jerry laying on the ground after he fell over. After the flashback ends, Larry says that he doesn't like to play with Jimmy and Jerry, which Bob agrees with, saying that "they never cooperate". Bob then decides that the only mature thing to do in this situation is to hide in Pa Grape's store until the gourds leave, which Bob and Larry do, without Pa even knowing. While hiding behind one of the shelves, Bob tells Larry that they'll hide until Jimmy and Jerry leave and then they'll go after that. Bob then becomes surprised when he sees Larry helping himself to several cans of sardines. Outside, Jimmy and Jerry then see Madame Blueberry coming in their direction, with Madame Blueberry telling them that she's still waiting for them to help weed her garden. Because of this, Jimmy and Jerry also decide to hide in Pa's store, once again without Pa even knowing. Madame Blueberry then sees Jean-Claude and Phillipe coming, as they ask her when she'll help them with their homework, which also prompts her to hide in Pa's store. Jean-Claude and Phillipe then see Mayor Archibald coming, saying that he makes them pick up trash at the park and that he never helps, before they also hide in Pa's store. Archibald then sees Ichabeezer coming, saying that he's the least cooperative person that he knows before he also hides in the store. Soon, Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, Junior, and Laura have also come into Pa's store to hide, which Pa is still unaware of. After sweeping up the floor, Pa then leaves the store and locks it up for the night, inadvertently locking everyone in the store. Realizing this, everybody comes out of their hiding places and panics, while Laura asks Bob what they're going to do. Bob is certain that Pa will notice that they're all gone and that he'll come back, which Madame Blueberry is concerned that Pa might not come back, while Ichabeezer asks what they'll eat. Bob then tells everyone that there's enough food to last them several months, but unfortunately, Larry and Jerry have already eaten half of the food, before Jerry then says, "That'll only last a few hours". Madame Blueberry then says that they'll have to find something to pass the time, before Mr. Lunt then decides that he's going to play Solitaire. Larry wants to play Plantasaurus, but this angers Jerry, before he and Larry then once again lock horns with each other, before Jimmy says, "Do we have to separate you two?" Bob is still certain that they'll be out in a couple of minutes. Jean-Claude and Phillipe don't care what the others do, so they hop off. Madame Blueberry is playing checkers all by herself, when Jimmy comes up, asking if he can play too, but Madame Blueberry brushes him off, saying that it's fun with just one. Mr. Lunt is playing cards when Jimmy also asks him if he can play, but Mr. Lunt brushes him off as well. Larry and Jerry are still arguing with each other about who gets to be Plantasaurus, and when Jerry says, "Accept no substitutions", this only angers Larry even more before he charges forward and tackles Jerry, which sends the two slamming into where the lobster tank stands. This causes the lobster tank to fall over as the lobsters then fall and pinch both Larry and Jerry. Junior and Laura are making shadow puppets of a dog and a cat, respectively (despite the lack of hands), before they notice Ichabeezer coming their way. Ichabeezer manages to outshine them by pulling off a bevy of impossibly impressive shadow puppets. Larry is attempting to get one of the other Veggies to play Marco Polo with him, but they don't know what he's doing, so Larry ends up crashing instead. Bob and Larry attempt to escape from the store by themselves, but when Bob tries helping Larry up, Larry accidentally knocks a can off the shelf as he falls off before the can hits Bob on the head. When Bob realizes that they can't reach the windows, he says that he needs some paper to write his last will and testament. Unfortunately, this causes the others to run around in a panic again, with Mr. Lunt caught in a shopping cart and Jimmy and Jerry trying to break out of the store by using Larry as a battering ram, which only results in Larry getting flung all around the room. Bob manages to quell the others by telling them, "Just look at what's happened to us. What have we become?" This only causes the others to run around screaming again, but this time, Larry is fed up with what's been happening, saying that they're not helping each other and that they need to get out. When Junior asks how, Larry looks up in time to notice an open window, saying that they need to cooperate if they're to get out. Fortunately, Larry has a plan on how they'll escape, which involves getting a bunch of cans and boxes, stacking them up in a pyramid, and that they'll all stand on the pyramid and stand on each other's shoulders in order to reach the window. Everyone is happy to hear this plan, before Larry then starts singing a song about how cooperation is the key to reaching the goal that lies ahead, as everyone also joins in as well. After the song ends, once everyone has stacked up on each other's shoulders, Bob then tells the others that he and Larry came in the store to hide from Jimmy and Jerry, while Jimmy and Jerry admit that they were hiding from Madame Blueberry, etc. Bob then says that they all learned a valuable lesson, which is that they all need each other and that everyone has something to offer, before asking if they remember the verse in Ecclesiastes, which is, "Two are better than one, for they have a good reward for their work. For if they fall, one will lift up the other." After everyone has apologized to each other, the plan is then put into action as Larry then leaps out the window and lands in the dumpster outside. One by one, each of the others are able to escape out the window and make it to freedom. Once everyone has gotten out of Pa's store, they wonder where Larry is, before Larry then emerges from the dumpster afterwards. The group then looks up in time to notice that the sun is coming up, before Larry suggests to the others that they should all have breakfast together, which everyone agrees with as they leave after that. Once the morning has come, Pa then returns as he unlocks the door to the store, before becoming surprised when he sees the mess that was caused by the group. Category:Episodes